Not Never
by Plot vs. Smut
Summary: kinky bdsm fantasy of Freddie's, moved from my other account. 2600 READS!


Freddy watched her through the peephole in the front door of his apartment. She and Sam were laughing at something ridiculous Sam's mom had done while she was driving them over. He saw Sam glance over at him, and Carly followed her gaze, an exasperatedly affectionate look on her face. He quickly pulled back so that she couldn't see his brown eye, but put his ear to the door underneath the hole, out of sight but not earshot.

"Was Freddy watching me from the peephole, waiting for me to come home again?" she asked, her voice expressing the same as her face. He heard Sam say, "Yup. Good to know he's still as much of a loser as yesterday," in that obnoxiously grating voice. He suppressed the urge to fling the door open and hit her, as he had to do every day.

"Oh well. He'll come over in a few minutes anyway. We need to run some iCarly stuff before the show tomorrow," Carly said. The sound of a lock clicking open, and footsteps over the threshold into the Shay apartment, right across the hall from Freddy's own. He moaned in disappointment. Today, he hadn't been quick enough to get up to the peephole to watch her go in. Damn, that was one fine ass.

He had been thinking about it all day. In the few minutes he'd been home (he ran as fast as he could to get back before his friends), he's already jacked off furiously, trying to get rid of his painfully obvious, hormone-induced hard-on before he had to meet with them for iCarly. He did this every day, it had become routine for him. What was changing was how strong of an obsession his "crush" on Carly was becoming. Now, he was turned on just by one glance as her ass, one of her dazzling smiles, one almost flirtatiously friendly glances, and he would have to run to the bathroom to "calm himself down."

Freddy stood, carefully pulling his long shirt down over his crotch to make absolutely certain that his impressive erection was completely hidden. He cleared his throat and crossed the hall, knocking on her door. He heard Carly yell, "Come in!" and Sam say, "No! Just for once can't we leave him out there?" He ignored Sam's comment, rolling his eyes, and came in anyway.

"Hey, guys!" he said cheerfully. "You two ready for a good iCarly rehearsal? We still need to find something to open with. I don't think we should do the rubix cube with our faces on it at the beginning, but maybe we could try the sock puppet routine that kid sent in," he suggested, jumping the stairs up to the loft two by two, the girls following behind him.

"Sure," Carly said, flopping down on one of the beanbag chairs and smiling appreciatively up at him. Freddy quickly turned away from her to hide the swelling of his cock. "Those sock puppets were pretty sweet. Great. Now we can run through it all once, like we usually do, and then we can go out for smoothies!" she yelled eagerly. "I love smoothies!"

"Sure. But do we have to bring him along?" Sam asked, jerking her thumb at Freddy. "I thought they didn't allow pets in restaurants." She giggled quietly at her own joke.

"Sam!"

"Sam, stop being so mean to Freddy," Carly said. "You know full well that you're being a bitch, and, as funny as it is, it's got to stop sometime. We've been doing this web show for over three years. We're juniors now. You've got to grow up sometime, and stop being so immature," she said sternly. Sam sulked, sitting down on the big red chairs in the old car at the back of the loft. Freddy smiled gratefully at his friend, crush, and secret obsession.

"Good. Now that Sam has had her daily admonishment, let's get to work," he said snappily. He lifted his camera up and set the rest on his shoulder, directing the lens at Carly and Sam, even though it was turned off. It was just to get them the feel of it. "And three…two…" he pointed at them.

"I'm Carly!" Carly said loudly.

"And I'm Sam!"

"She's Sam."

"And she's Carly."

"Carly again!"

"Sam I am!"

"CARLY!"

"Okay, I think they get it!"

"Right!" Carly said animatedly, laughing. "This is a little web show we like to call iCarly!! Shown only at right here, and we're the longest running web show currently on the net. Isn't that impressive?"

"It sure is, Carly, but what are we going to do today?" Sam asked in an overly interested kind of way.

"We're going to watch a video sent in by one of our viewers of a little girl and her hand puppets! Roll the clip, Freddy!" Carly said, pointing back at him. Nothing. "Freddy! This is when we'll show the video, remember? We can't have blank time in the actual show, that's why we have rehearsals," she sighed. "Why do you keep zoning out like this? Freddy?" she said, waving a hand in front of the lens of his camera.

"What?!" he said, suddenly lucid again. His mind had been absorbed by the throbbing need for relief in his painfully hard cock, watching Carly's small but perky breasts bob as she jumped up and down in excitement. His cock twitched in eagerness each time they bounced back up. "Oh, sorry. Hey, can I go to the bathroom really quick? It's urgent," he said, waiting for Sam to say something.

"Sure, you know where it is," Carly said, elbowing Sam in the ribs before she could say anything about it. Freddy thanked her, shooting Sam and glare, and practically ran to the bathroom, locking the door as tightly as he could and dropping his pants where he stood.

His erection sprang free, standing at attention. It was bigger than most peoples, nearly seven inches when flaccid, nine when completely hard. Right now, he was so excited, it was nearly ten inches, and precum was already leaking from the tip. Biting his lip to stop from making any sound, Freddy wrapped his hand tightly around his cock, fisting it roughly. He needed to get it done with quickly and quietly and get back to the rehearsal without his friends being any the wiser. He didn't want Carly to know what she did to him. Not yet, at least. Maybe sometimes. Maybe sometime soon.

He could feel his cum rising along his shaft as waves and waves of succulent elation washed over him, nearly stilling his hands, but he pushed on determinedly. He pumped faster, imagining that it was Carly's pussy he was fucking, not his own hand. But he knew that would never happen. Well, he always had his fantasies.

And how kinky those fantasies were.

The one he found himself thinking most often was the one with BDSM. Carly was naked except for the ball gag in her mouth and the leather harness that held her up, attached by ropes and pulleys to the ceiling of what seemed to be a dungeon of some sort, dark and secluded, almost scary. He, Freddy, in tight leather pants, crotchless to let his cock jut forward impressively, a riding crop in his hands. He tugged on one of the ropes and Carly's helpless form would be bent over into the bitch position, the balls of her feet still touching the floor, bent at a ninety degree angle with her upper body parallel to the floor.

He snapped the riding crop over her perfect, porcelain ass, leaving an angry red streak. She moaned through the ball gag, trying to push her ass back toward him. He smirked, stroking her ass lovingly, then smacking it hard, adding a handprint to the damage done to the perfection. She moaned again, still loud even though it was muffled. Freddy walked around to position his cock directly in front of her mouth, pulling the ball gag away and throwing it into a corner.

"Now, be a good slave, and suck me off," he demanded. Obediently, she took him into her mouth as far as she could go. Her arms being pinned to her side by the harness she was in prevented her from doing anything more, but it was enough. She swirled her tongue around the head, sucking hard. He tangled his fingers in her shiny, raven hair, forcing himself further down her throat. She gagged around him, her throat tightening and constricting around him, making him bite his lip to keep from screaming out at the pleasure of it. "Fuck," he groaned.

She attempted to mumble something around his cock, and he reached under her to pinch a nipple, hard. "You do not speak unless given permission, understand, slave?" he growled. She nodded, bobbing his cock up and down a bit. Giving in to the urge, Freddy began to thrust into her mouth in earnest, holding her head still, nearly choking her. "Aw, fuck yes. Oh, yeah, suck me, suck he hard. Bite me. Fuck!" he moaned as he slammed into her harder.

He came hard in her mouth, holding her head there until he was finished shooting his hot load down her tight, abused throat. Carly had no choice but to swallow all of it. Freddy pulled his cock out of her mouth, stroking it a few times to bring it back up for another round. She coughed and gagged violently, a drop of semen dripping from the corner of her mouth. Freddy bent to lick it off, almost lovingly. He walked around back of her, dragging his hand lightly across her bare back on the way, making her shiver.

"Be a good slave, Carly, and moan for me," he said, ghosting a fingertip over her sopping slit. She looked in his eyes and shuddered at the pleasure it gave her. She obeyed him, moaning softly. "Louder, slave. I want to hear you scream my name," he ordered, carefully tweaking her clit. She moaned again, louder this time. "Scream it!" He plunged his hand inside of her, thrusting his entire fist brutally up to the wrist.

"FREDDY!" Carly screamed, shoving her ass back as far as it would go, trying to take as much of his arm up her pussy as she could. "OH! OH, SHIT! FUCK! FUCK ME, FREDDY! I WANT TO FEEL YOU GIANT COCK UP MY HOT, TIGHT PUSSY!" she screamed as he pounded into her with his closed fist. He could feel her walls tightening around him, and he pulled out suddenly.

"Now, now, can't have you cumming just yet, can we?" he said, torturing her slowly. He rubbed a finger, still covered in her juices, around the ring of tight puckered muscle above her pussy. "Let's try something a little kinkier," he said, pushing the finger inside. Carly hissed as he breached her anus, slowly adding another finger. He scissored her, preparing her to take him up the ass.

First, though, he slid his hard cock into her pussy with one quick thrust. Carly cried out at the sudden fullness, but moaned nonetheless when he retreated completely. "Lubrication," he explained, placing the head of his cock at the slightly stretched ring of muscle. "Now, this will hurt, but I think you'll like it," he said, slapping her ass once for good measure.

He forced the head of his cock past the ring with a small pop. He waited as Carly cried out and adjusted to his size. Once she nodded, he thrust in as quickly as he could. "FUCK!" she yelled in pain, pleasure intermingling oddly with the burning. "OH, YOU'RE SO BIG! FUCK! FUCK ME, FREDDY! I WANT TO FEEL THAT GIANT COCK STRETCHING MY ASS TO THE LIMIT!" she screamed out, wiggling her hips a bit.

Obeying the slave, for once, Freddy pulled almost all the way out of her ass and slammed back in, grunting as he felt the tight walls of her ass tightening around him. "Oh, so tight. So hot, oh, fuck! Fuck, baby, you're so gonna make me cum. Come on, you whore, fuck me hard, slut! Make me cum!" he moaned, shoving into her as hard and fast as he could.

"FUCK! OH, SHIT, CUM IN ME!! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT CUM IN MY TIGHT ASS, FREDDY, OH FUCK!!" Carly screamed, on the brink of an earth-shattering orgasm. Freddy slammed into her one more time.

Abruptly, he was slammed out of his fantasy by his load spurting out of his cock into the toilet. As he came down from his orgasmic high, waves of aftershock pleasure still ricocheting around through his body, he remembered where he was. And that he needed to get back to the rehearsal. Maybe this time he would be able to concentrate. Maybe.

Plus, he knew all of this could never happen, only in his wildest dreams and fantasies.

Well, maybe not never.


End file.
